


As The Snow Fell

by midnightjemily (iknewyoutoo)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Romance, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Family, Family Dynamics, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iknewyoutoo/pseuds/midnightjemily
Summary: Aaron Hotchner finds Jennifer Jareau in his office, and much to the blonde's surprise, he has a shocking proposition.
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner & Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Jennifer "JJ" Jareau, Jennifer "JJ" Jareau/William LaMontagne Jr.
Kudos: 20





	As The Snow Fell

**Author's Note:**

> Just a warning, this piece has a massive 5x09 spoiler, and you also need to imagine that will died in 7x24. I like to imagine this takes place towards the end of season 8, but it's open to interpretation :)
> 
> Not sure how great this piece is going to be, I mostly just like to write for fun, but nevertheless, I hope you enjoy !!

She had always loved the snow, but somehow, standing in his cosy office, her rosy cheeks pressed up against the chilly glass of the rather large window watching the fluffy white flakes settle on the ground just made JJ love it even more. The way the snowstorm had turned the once bustling courtyard at Quantico into an almost completely desolate space, blanketed in a pristine white, comforted the blonde greatly. It was almost entirely silent; besides her coworker's squeals coming from the other side of the closed door as they eagerly awaited another case. 

His office made her feel safe. The case files upon case files, scattered almost everywhere, reminded her of her days as the media liaison for the BAU. She liked to think of those days as "the simple days". In JJ's eyes, almost nothing good had come out of her becoming a profiler: the reason she did it, having less control over what she knew, the death of her boyfriend because of her inability to profile a situation; none of these were good things. Worst of all, losing her innocence had come to make her feel as though she was jaded and wasting her entire life. 

She must have been watching the snow fall absentmindedly for almost ten minutes by the time the door creaked open and shut gently again with a small click. "I knew I could find you here" a deep, traditional male voice announced in an ever so slightly hushed tone. JJ spun round to face him, her lusciously soft, blonde locks flying outwards as she caught sight of his tall, well built figure and groomed, ink black hair. Their eyes locked. It was like a million little gold sparks flew as her icy blue eyes met his chocolate brown orbs. It didn't take long before he pulled away, breaking into a small smile, but managing to mask it within seconds. To him, she was angelic. 

As he walked to his leather chair behind his large mahogany desk, she observed. He took large, assertive strides, taking a mere total of seven strides to cross the room and sit down. She caught herself staring; he fascinated her. She could never completely get him out of her head, but this feeling was mutual; he too, could never quite get her off of his mind. JJ turned back towards the window, staring at the sparkling snow complacently. They said nothing, but their sneaky glances at each other spoke for themselves. 

After a minute or two of complete silence, the blonde scoffed, shattering it. He looked up. Looking out of the window distantly, JJ muttered "I don't know how to do this Hotch". There was a twinge of fear in her voice as it cracked faintly. He didn't utter a word for around a minute, just stared at her apprehensively, admiring the beauty. She turned towards him and began pacing uneasily up and down his office. Noticing the blonde's obvious discomfort, he spoke up. "I know. It's hard, protocol, dealing with the team and so on, but I want a life with you. I need a life with you." he blurted out. JJ stopped dead in her tracks; completely awestruck. "You can't tell me you don't want it too. After all that we've been through; Haley's death, Will's death, the boys need us." he continued. JJ winced at the mention of Will, tears welled in her eyes, but she smiled through. "You're right." she chuckled half-heartedly whilst meaning it fully.

Rising cautiously, it only took him a total of two strides to be stood besides her. Reaching under her arms and around her waist, he pulled her into a hug. She accepted, burying her head into his shoulder lovingly. He picked her up gently, extremely careful not to hurt her in any way. Slowly lifting her her head off of his warm shoulder, she looked down at him. JJ thought carefully for a second before leaning down. Their lips met, and a million little gold sparks flew once again.


End file.
